Tikal The Echidna
Tikal was the daughter of the Chief of an ancient Echidna tribe. 4000 years ago, her people grew in power, which she did not like. At one point, Tikal discovered the mysterious creatures known as Chao and befriended them. She also met their guardian Chaos, an aquatic creature. The Chao and Chaos lived near the alter where the Chaos Emerald and Master Emerald was kept. Tikal, being a piece-loving pacifist, took it upon herself to leave them undisturbed. One day, she discovered that her father planned on taking the Chaos Emeralds and use their powers to grow in power. Tikal did all she could to prevent that, knowing that it would lead to disaster, but efforts weren't enough. Her father and his subordinates charged through the Chao, greatly harming them. This angered Chaos, causing him to absorb the powers of the Chaos Emeralds and wipe out the entire tribe. Tikal, however, was left unharmed. To stop Chaos from destroying everything, Tikal sealed Chaos and herself into the Master Emerald where they remained for 4000 years. Voiced by: Rebecca Honig The Ultimate Story Tikal made her first appearance in Ultimate Story 2. She appeared just at the end of the US2 short story, Sonic's Return. She also plays a crucial role in the Ultimate Destiny in which she worked diligently to prevent the disaster that nearly destroyed many worlds. Years ago, a terrible cataclysm known as the Rifter swallowed up many worlds. Tikal was one of the beings that tried to help prevent it from completely destroying everything. When Ly tried to push back the Dark energy that was swallowing up worlds, Tikal came up with the suggestion to fuse all of the surviving worlds together. However, it would come at the risk of resetting all of the worlds, but it was one that needed to be taken in order to prevent them from being destroyed. Within the eons of trying to repair the damages caused by the Rifter, Tikal worked with her cousin, Atem, whom she was very close to. She came across the spirits of people that were supposed to carry out a task to prevent the Rifter from happening but didn't. Because of that, they were punished for their negligence to spend an eternity in suspended animation. Tikal, however, believed that their punishment was unjust, so she decided to release them from their eternal slumber and asked for their help in preventing another Rifter from taking place, to which they agreed on. When Ly found out about what Tikal was doing, she had already realized that there wasn't anything they could have done to prevent the Rifter and asked for Tikal's services as well as those of the spirits. From there, they helped in preventing the Rifter from happening by sending out a group of heroes to defeat the Shaman Emperor before he could break out of the Shadow Realm and destroy all of existence like he tried to do all those years ago. Tikal, of course, took part on that by being part of the group that brought down the Shaman Emperor. Category:Guardians of Order Category:Mentors Category:Magic Users Category:Characters that hail from the Sonic Universe Category:Peace Seekers Category:Pure Good Category:Royalty Category:Non Humans Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Orange Haired Characters Category:Flyers Category:Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Energy Projectors Category:Heroes Category:Partner Category:Pacifists Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Gloved Characters Category:Knuckles and Tikal Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Animated characters Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Alliance of Heroes Category:People with Parental Substitutes Category:Princesses Category:Fairies Category:Magical Girls Category:Wise Characters Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters favorite by Fanfictiondreamer Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Characters from the Past Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Bella Hudson/Erica Schroeder Category:Characters involved in Fanfictiondreamer's Showitious Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story Category:Photokinetic Characters